Pomp
by Manymilesandmanytears
Summary: SS/HG ... Romance but also smut.. (rated M comes in the next chapters so please hang on)
1. Chapter 1 - Found

**I do not own any of these characters.  
It´s my first longer ff.. the rated M content will come in the next chapters..  
I´m not native english speaking - sorry if there are mistakes in it.. **

* * *

_Just seemed_  
_To get nowhere._  
_I couldn't seem_  
_To spin it out_  
_And so I sit here plagued by doubt_  
_Just waiting for a turnaround._  
[Flying Circus/A Messiah Marking Time]

She sat between some willows and cried. Why had this letter have to be delivered now? Tomorrow will be the last and most important test in potion making and right now she can´t even concentrade on keeping calm.  
Her hands were shaking, she wrapped her arms around her legs, laying her head on her knees, her cries muffled from the fabrik of her jeans. Next to her in the soft moss lied the letter in which her mother had told her that her beloved grandma just had passed away.  
Hermione didn´t even care how late it got and the boys seemed to do other things than searching her.  
But she got found..

"Miss Granger.." the deep baritone broke the silent and her muffled cries stopped for short, "didn´t you got told to be inside the castle after dusk? But always breaking the rules.. That´s our little Miss Granger.." Severus Snape sounded annoyed.  
"Shut up," she barked. For a short moment she was shocked (even more than she´d already been) but did she really demand her teacher to shut up? – She did.  
Snape was surprised, too. Of course, she´d always been doing her own thing, knowing everything better. But she was always polite. Until now. The gGranger girl had turned around and looked him in the eyes. He was holding up his wand, using "Lumos" to light up the black night.  
He wanted to reply something mean but then he saw her eyes, they were all swollen and red from many cried tears. Instead of saying something he reached his hand out. Maybe he was often hard to his stundents, but he surely was not heartless.  
She looked suspiciously at her potions master.  
"Come on, Granger, you´ll get ill if you sit any longer here." did his voice sound soft? She took his hand cautiously, with the other hand she grabbed the letter and he helped her to stay up. Hermione was shaking, her teeth chattered. Severus Snape let out a sigh and took off his robe, wrapping it around the lean body of the younger witch next to him.  
"Thank you, Sir," Hermione hummed. They wandered back to the castle.

In his room Snape let her sit down on an armchair. She still held that crumbled paper in her hands.  
"What do we have here, Miss Granger?" he reached out for the paper. She angrily flashed her eyes at him.  
"If you´re wanting to give me a punishment, Sir, do it.. But this letter is something," she snivled, "personal.." Again tears ran down her cheeks. He didn´t know what to do. If she would have cried in his class he´d have said something mean, sarcastic.  
But they weren´t in class. It was in the middle of a dark, cloudless and cold autumn night and the most stubborn but also best student he ever had sat in his armchair, crying.  
"What happened, Miss Granger?" he asked again.  
Did he just sound nice? Hermione was surprised, but she handed him –with a shaking hand- the letter.  
He unfolded the paper, read it, folded it again and gave it back to her. He reached into one of the many pockets of his robes and took out a handkerchiev which he handed to the young witch.  
"Thank you," she sniveld.  
He stared into her big, brown and oh so very innocent eyes. Then he turned around and walked over to his tall cupboard. His fingers traced over all the vials filled with different potion which the cupborad contained. Finally he found the one that he´d been looking for. He took it out and closed the cupboard silently.

But when he had returned to the young witch, he found her sleeping in his armchair. Her eyes still looked swollen and she looked sad. Still her fingers were wrapped around the letter.  
His eyes wandered over her young body. She had a quite good shape wich he had never really recognized all the years. Her brown curls fell soft over her shoulders.  
Suddenly a warm prickling feeling spread through his chest. He gasped genuinely bewildered. He reached out his hand, stroking softly with his fingers over her cheek. Her light tanned skin felt soft under his fingers. A smile spread across her lips.  
Not exactely knowing why, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Next Morning

**Let me answer to your reviews..**

**Severussnape1984 – well.. let me quote that from the first chapter :P "the letter in which her mother had told her that her beloved grandma just had passed away" (to be honest I didn´t read the books for like two years.. So I actually don´t know if Hermione even has a grandma in the books.. but hey, it´s a ff so I´ll just write it that way) **

**RoseHarrison – thank you, my dear.. I´m on holidays and so I try to upload every new chapter as fast as possible.. but well swimming in the sea is nice to.. so please have a little patience.. (Also I didn´t know how to go on.. but let´s try it like this..)**

**bluefirefly5 – yeah, I want to show that Snape isn´t as bad as all the pupils think..**

**I still don´t own any of these characters.. **

**Enjoy the next chapter.. It´s short, I know.. I´ll upload another one later this day.. **

* * *

_Hey – well, I don't know_  
_Where I've been._  
_I finally realise_  
_The kind of state I'm in._  
_I will see_  
_I'm gonna trust in me._  
_I've come to realise_  
_All the things I need  
_[Flying Circus/Nothing To Hide]

When Hermione woke up the next morning she laid in her bed. What –of course- is nothing special when you wake up, because everyone –even witches- are sleeping in beds. But in her case it was strange, because she remembered being in the private rooms of her potions master Pfrofessor Snape late the last evening. And that was it. Not more and not less. She had no idea how she had returned to her bed.

Slowly she stood up and walked towards her large mirror. Her reflection looked tired, the brown curls were a mess and she still wore her uniform which was crumbled now from sleeping in it. Did Snape take her back to her room? Did he do something else than taking her back? Her reflection looked unsure and a slightly scared.  
"Keep calm. He´s your potions master. He´s a Slytherin. Why should he do something? Moreover he doesn´t like me, because I´m a mudblood..," her reflection nodded in content. Yes, that made totally sense. Though.. he had been very gentle yesterday night.

Why didn´t he shout at her? Being outside after dusk, she obviously had overgone some serious rules.. She shook her head still wondering, "however.. Look that you get dressed, breakfast is in twenty minutes and you look totally messy.."

He always was the first who came to breakfast and the one who left it first. Wrapping his dark robes around his shoulders, Severus Snape entered the dining room and walked over to his place where his breakfast stood already. But this morning he wasn´t hungry. His heart stung. "No, it wasn´t the right thing to let the house-elves bring the witch back to her room," whispered his inner voice that always came up in the totally wrong moments, "you could have felt her, her warm and surely soft skin under your fingers.. When will you get such a chance again?" the voice continued.

He gave his best to ignore the voice. Though, maybe it was right. How long had he been waiting for that? Having her close to him. Hermione was always difficult to handle. She didn´t like the Slytherins and he knew that. Again his heart stung. Why was he still thinking about her? "Because she´s wo you need.. after you´ve lost Lily..," whispered the voice and his lips tingled, the sensation of her skin still laying on them. Letting out a deep and sad sight, Severus Snape began to eat his breakfast which consisted of an cooked egg, one slice of bread with smoked salmon and two apples. He didn´t eat it all and left the room as quick as possible so he wouldn´t see a certain witch, it was too early in the morning for that.

Back in his classroom he prepared all the thing for the first class this morning. Some 2nd years which he found overly annoying.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Potion

**Shmegan – I´lm trying to write it as good as possible.. And hm.. I like to play with the characters the way I want :P**

**bluefirefly5 – wait and see ;)**

* * *

_So here we are_  
_With all we wanted  
_[Flying Circus/Open Up]

Something was going terribly wrong. Hermione Granger´s potion looked and smelled terrible – for the first time she had bad luck what mixing potions belonged. And she had to blame it on herself. She wasn´t concentrated. Her thoughts wandered around.. Her dead granny, the confusing last evening. Snape. She looked up, glancing at her potions master who sat at his desk, writing something.  
He was so dark, mysterious, beautiful. She cought her breath. "Did you just think beautiful?" shrieked the voice inside her head. Hermione lowered her gaze on the black kettle with her potion again. The potion was beyong remedy which in fact was driving her mad. But there wasn´t enough time anymory for mixing a new one. Her eyes welled up with tears of anger and sadness. It was too much, all the stuff the last time had been too much.

"Miss Granger," Severus had started to stroll through the rows checking the potions, "what is that?" He pointed at the potion inside her kettle. She looked up, "My potion, Professor, and as you can see I didn´t turn out to be a perfect one this time," she hissed.  
"You know what that means, Miss Granger?" he drawled calmly. The Granger girl didn´t answer him, her brown eyes were locked with his and she was waiting unpatiently.  
"Detention, Miss Granger. You will be going to brew the potion again," he commanded, then turned on his heel and walked away. His inner voice was surprisingly silent.  
The rest of the class left but the Granger girl had to stay.  
"Though I actually wouldn´t admit it, I expected you to brew the best potion, Miss Granger," he slowly walked her way up to her and the terrible mixture in her kettle.

"Empty that!" She stared at Snape´s mouth admiring the way he formed every syllable so gracefully. "Stop it!" the voice inside her head hissed. But she couldn´t, somehow his dark aura attracted her more than she had actually thought. His dark hair nearly reached to his shoulders, he hold his robes close around his tall, lean body and his dark eyes had this sparkling which she had never seen in them before.

He could see her breath fasten as she did like he wanted. With some quick stroke of works she had emptied the kettle and put it back to its place. Then he went back to his place, sitting down behind his desk and watching as she remade the potion. Her curls were a little bit messy and the uniform seemed to be tighter than it´s been the other days. Bending forward she searched something in the drawers underneath the place where she had to brew the potion. Her skirt was tight and he gulped knowing that he should better look away, but he couldn´t. When she stood up again her gaze wandered to him, surprised to find him looking at her Hermione blushed. He dropped the gaze and worked on grading some exams.

"I.. I think I´m done, Professor," Hermione broke the silence after some time. This time the potion seemed to be as it should. Snape had walked up next to her, bending over the kettle, breathing in the scent of her potion.  
"Seems like you are," he drawled locking his eyes with hers. Again there was this sparkling which made her sheer nervous. She bit her lower lip.  
"Am.. am I dismissed now, Professor?" she asked anxiously. He stood so near that she was able to smell his scent, dark, smoky and a tangy.

Her deep hazelnut-brown eyes confused him and his heart stumbled.  
"Not yet," his voice sounded softer than planned, "put some of the potion in a vial, please." He opened one of the drawers, he took out a vial and handed it to her. Her figers touched his softly and he breathed in sharply. Her eyes flickered surprised, but she did as she got told and filled some potion into the vial.

He was so near, she felt like her heart would burst every minute. Her hands shook and she spilled some potion over her hand.  
"Ouch," tears filling her eyes.  
"Damn, Granger," he murmured, grabbing her arm und pulling her to a sink where he let flow cold water over her hurt hand. She felt warm under his hand.

"You .. are still holding my arm, Professor.." Hermione mentioned a while after the burning redness on her hand had gone. He looked confused.  
"What?"  
"My arm. You are still holding it," she repeated, moving her arm this time.  
"Oh," he looked down on his hand, her arm, then his eyes turned back to hers.

It knocked on the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I´ll go wimming now.. next chaper after I return or a little later..**


	4. Chapter 4 - In The Library

**It´s not complete yet.. But I´ll upload more tomorrow.. or I´ll fall asleep on my laptop.. **

* * *

_Now that I hear ourselves saying the words that we both want to hear - oh_  
_Without the other one asking for it, There's no need for fear – oh_

[Flying Circus/Turn The Wheel]

Snape let her arm go.  
„You´re dismissed now, Granger," he grumbled. The Granger girl packed her stuff and left his classroom.

Mrs Sprout stepped in, bringing him the fresh ingredients he needed for the potion he planned to brew now. He nodded in her direction and waited until also she had left.  
"And yet you let another chance go.." the voice inside his head mused. Snape let out a resignated sigh and payed his attention on brewing his quite personal potion.  
"So that´s your plan?" the voice sounded surprised, "well, what else…" it added.

"Hermione, what is going on? Did you got detention?" Ron had found the girl walking alone through the corridors jelling at some of the pictures. She seemed thoughfully and outraged.  
"This goddamn man," she hissed, "let me brew the whole potion again."  
"What?" Ron asked surprised, stroking with one hand his reddish hair out of his face. Hermione murmured something.  
"You.. can always talk to me, you know?" Ron laid one hand on her arm. He laid it _there _on her arm – Hermione flinched.  
"Are you alright?" Ron´s voice sounded worried.  
"Yeah, I´m fine," she murmured, "would you mind leaving me alone?"  
"Women.." Ron whispered confused as he walked away, leaving Hermione alone.

Her feet brought her to the library by themselfes. It was late and there weren´t no longer other people in the library. She sat down in a corner, studying some old books about potions. Maybe she´d find something there. With "Lumos" her wand spent enough light to read through the old recipes and instructions.  
Suddenly she heard steps and whispered "Nox!" right before they came further towards her, the light of the other´s wand flickered. With bated breath she waited for the other mage to pass by. But the person stopped right in front of her. Fearful she stared into the light.  
"Granger," one dark drawl. Hermione gasped. It was Snape!  
"What are we looking for .. in the middle of the night?" he bent down to her, holding his wand over the old pages of the book she just had opened.  
His breath stopped only for one moment, then he mused "Love potions? That´s what you´re searching? And then? Will you brew it as bad as the potion today? The poor person you want make you love.."  
Why was he like that? Sure, the last part had been sarcastic, but he didn´t seem to be angry with her for wandering around again. And why was it him again who had found her?  
"This is the section for love potions.." she whispered, "what means you are looking for one, too.."  
His black eyes flickered.  
"Don´t be reckless, Hermione!" reminded his dark baritone the young witch.  
"Why not, Professor? What is going on with you the last time? You are not angry with me, you don´t yell at me. You´ve found me two times outside my room in the middle of the night and you don´t take even one single point from Griffindor. Is that even you, Professor Snape?" she hissed. "Dear god, he will kill you," whispered the voice inside her head.  
But he was silent. The first time in her life she saw Severus Snape, potions master and head teacher of Slytherin silent.

It confused him as much as her. What should he tell her? Her brown eyes sparkled provoking. He sat down, still rejoining her stare.  
"You are different, too.." he finally stated, "we´re searching for the same thing.."  
"The love of each other?"  
Hermiones eyes widened and a deep red blush spread over her cheeks. Did she just.. Oh god, she had. In awe she turned her face away, but Snape had grabbed her chin, turning her face gently back to his.  
"You meant it like you said it, right?" the sombre baritone had turned into a mellow whisper.

His face was so near hers, his gloomy eyes locked with her hazelnut-brown ones. Hermione didn´t know what to do then nod. Yes, she meant it like that. She was also aware of the fact that now he just might turn around, after taking at least twenty points from Gryffindor and giving her a month of detetion.  
But instead of all these things she had imagined in just a few seconds, she felt his smooth lips on hers. Instinctively her kiss got more passionate, not wanting this dark, tall man to turn away. Hermiones hands grabbed the seam of his robes and pulled him closer to herself.

He couldn´t believe it. Gasping in their kiss he looked at her.  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"  
"Answering with a counterquestion isn´t very polite, Miss Granger," he told her, planting kisses on her cheeks and nose. How long had he been waiting for this to happen? More than long enough – he had been admiring her for at least six month now. Not her body, this attraction hadn´t got to his attention for far too long. No, he loved her mind, her smartness, the way how reckless and yet deliberating she was.  
He hadn´t moved his hands, knowing that he shouldn´t even kiss the witch. But he felt her starting to unbutton his robes.  
"You shouldn´t do this," he murmured.  
"I shouldn´t even be here.." reminded the Granger girl him.  
"But you are," Severus whispered, "and that´s not good. For neither of us.."  
"Why do you have such a negative attitude?" the Granger girl asked him, still unbuttoning his robes. He let her, but did not answer her question.


	5. Chapter 5 - In The Library pt2

**the second part of chapter four. Enjoy. And please don´t mind mistakes, it´s after midnight here and I gave my best.. **

* * *

_What I believe in is just what I feel and it's right_  
_Pleasure or suffering, I'm taking it all right inside_  
_Reason, desire, my soul, come on here, cast some light!_  
_Taste my release as there's finally nothing to hide!_  
[Flying Circus/Nothing To Hide]

The fabrik of his robes felt velvetish and soft under Hermiones fingers.  
"Colloportus," Snape murmured and the library doors locked. Hermione had opened all the buttons of his robe and he let it slip off his arms and let it fall on the ground where it landed with a thud.

"I want you.." the young witch moaned. His fingers stroke softly through her hair and again his lips found hers.  
"What of me do you want?" he asked calmly, while all the candles above them lit up. Wandless magic. His fingers found the buttons of her blouse and he started to open them, revealing her underwear. Black lace, his fingers traced over her bra, his eyes again locked with hers.  
"I want you, Professor Snape," the young witch groaned into his ear, her fingers sped up unbuttoning his white shirt. She wanted to see him, to feel his skin under her hands.  
"These are so many buttons," she swore.  
"Not .. too fast," her potions master drawled, grabbing her hips and lifting her up on the table. His fingers slowly slipped under her skirt. Snape´s fingertips wandered up her thights, her skin felt all smooth under his fingers. It´s been ages since he´d touched a woman the last time but now it felt like it just had been yesterday.

Her teacher´s hands found her panties and he pulled them off her legs.  
His hands were back under her skirt. His fingertips met her warm fleshand started rubbing gently over her little bundle of nerves. Her mouth fell open and she let out a deep moan, bucking her hips stronger against his hand.  
"You´re so willing," the dark teacher purred whilst sliding one long elegant finger inside her. She already was dripping wet, "do I turn you on this much?"  
Snape´s dark baritone whispering into her ear and his finger inside her were really turning the young witch on.

"Moan for me," he purred and she didn´t. Fingers digging into his shoulders and mouth opened, Hermione moaned.  
"That´s a good girl.." a crooked smile spread across his face as he lifted up her skirt watching his finger slide in and put of her, while his thumb rubbed over her clit. Snape felt that she even was near cuming, but he didn´t want her to.

"Lick it off," he pulled his finger out of her and she did as he told her.

Licking his finger off, Hermione tasted herself. She took his finger completely into her mouth and gently sucked on it. The potions master moaned as -again- he grabbed her at her waist, lifting her from the desk and placing her in front of him, pulling her closer to himself he kissed her. No, he didn´t want anything as much as this witch, here and now.  
"Kneel down, Miss Granger," his smooth dark baritone demanded. Her fingers had found his belt and opened it. Sliding pants and panties down his legs she kneeled down in front of her potions master.

Innocently looking up and into the night-black eyes which sparkled like the days before, she wrapped one hand around his length. He was quite hard yet but nevertheless she wanted to feel him, his velvetish skin, begging for her to move her hand. She grinned as she leaned closer to him and slowly licked over the tip of his cock. Snape´s reaction was stronger than she´d expected – he let his head fall back and let out a deep, guttural moan. Spurred by that she took him deep in her mouth letting her tongue play with his tip. Slowly she moved back, just to move forwards again and take him even deeper, her hands dug into his legs. She looked up finding his opaque gaze resting on her. Snapes mouth stood a little open letting out soft moans of pleasure.

He liked what the Granger girl was doing. The warmth of her mouth wrapped around him felt amazing, but he wanted to show her how he liked it even more, so his hands found her rumpled, curly mane. He hold her in place while he slowly started to thrust into her mouth again and again. A little bit deeper with every thrust. The eyes of the Granger girl widened surprised and anxious but he ignored it. She´d wanted himand now she´s gping to get him. All of him.  
"Suck me with every thrust, Miss Granger!" he damended shamelessly.

Though she had some encounters before she had never deep-throated, Severuy was longer than she´d expected him (as far as you can expect the length of your teacher´s cock) and it was a whole new feeling. But a great one. He filled her mouth completely and her nose was always buried in the strip of pubic hair (which he had obviously shaved that way) just above his cock. Hermione was able to feel him harden inside her mouth.

Gasping he pulled out of her, grabbing her arm rather ruggedly, turning her back-to-him and face-to-desk.  
"Bend over!" he hissed, with one hand spreading her legs. Again she did as he told her.  
As he entered the young witch she muted scramed. Snape had grabbed her hips fucked her from behind. Maybe he was too rough for her but he didn´t care. "If that was what she wanted then she had to deal with it," vindicated his inner voice.

Gasping he slammed into her deeper and deeper. Hermione was tensing her muscels to feel him even more intensive inside her. Her breath was fast and again she was near cuming.

"Good … girl…,Granger," came his reaction with one panted word per thrust. Snape leaned over her, laying one hand on her breast, the other hand was still on her down, fingers tracing over her other entrance. She moaned surprised. He squeezed her breast and at the same time he stuck one finger inside her. The Granger girl gasped and tried to elude his finger but that was impossible due to him still fucking her. But because it was their first time he pulled his finger out of her and grabbed her at the waist again, slamming hard into her.

Feeling that he was near cuming, too. Eyes closed Hermione let out a high scream as she came, clenching around Snapes length and feeling the white and cottony wave of her orgasm rolling through every single nerv of her body.

Snapes fingers scratched over the back of the witch as he came insider her, but riding them through their orgasm. He didn´t care whether he was too heavy for her now as he sunk down on her back. His ips laid on her spine, kissing her smooth and young skin which was now streakily red from him scratching her.  
"Still wanting me, Miss Granger?" he purred teasingly still breathing a little heavily. He rolled down from her, laying with his back on the parky table.  
"All of you," she hummed exhausted and faded away into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**It´s nearly 1am here.. so with that I wish you a good night.. **

**tbc tomorrow **


End file.
